Harem
by kishimoto lover
Summary: The naruto characters live in an alternate universe, one where the disparity between the rich and the middle class and the poor is vast, where the major corporations control everything, and where, best of all, the wealthy keep harems of sex slaves.


**Full Summary:** The naruto characters live in an alternate universe, one where the disparity between the rich and the middle class and the poor is vast, where the major corporations control everything, and where, (best of all,) the wealthy keep harems of sex slaves. There will be tons of lemons and many, many pairings (orgies, too). AU, WIP. The explicit parts will be published on adultfanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** no, I don't own naruto, and no, im not making money off this. Jeez. XD

**Author's note: **currently I have no real plot for this story, just a concept for the setting and character's situations. I have ideas for most of the character's histories, but I need a plot to develop so I can reveal all of that. I may or may not post a non-chapter that contains my concept and ask for ideas… but im not sure if I wanna reveal that all ;)… I also need a proper title, so if you guys have any ideas… XP

---

Harem

The tall figure walking through the finest apartment building in the city paused when he reached the last door at the very end of the long hallway. He tugged off a cashmere-lined black leather glove and fished out his keys from the right pocket of his long black wool coat. Selecting an embossed one, he inserted it in the lock, turned it, and opened the door when he heard the familiar click of the lock opening. Stepping in and closing the door behind him gently, he called out softly, "I'm home."

"Welcome home." came a sultry voice, and the man paused in pulling off the other glove to look up and watch as a blue kimono-clad, curvaceous blonde approached him and, leaning over, placed a tray with a single, steaming cup of traditional green tea on the narrow table at his right along the wall of the small foyer. Deliberately arching her back so that her butt stuck out, she picked up the cup in both hands and, straightening, offered it to him with her arms pressed together to increase the amount of cleavage showed by the low-cut garment. Smiling warmly down at her, the man took the cup from her, brushing his hand against hers, and took a sip. A small smirk danced on her lips in response as she reached for the briefcase slung over his shoulder. Her master shifted to allow her to take it, took another sip of tea and replaced the cup on the tray. As the woman left to put away his briefcase, he stowed the gloves in the pockets of his coat, shrugged off the coat and hung it in the closet on his left. Turning, he picked up the cup of tea, drained it, and replaced it, feeling thoroughly warmed. The woman returned.

"Hinata says there's a message for you." She said, picking up the tray and turning to bring it back to the kitchen. The man smiled at her retreating form, noting the way she swayed her hips provocatively, and took a few long, quick strides to come up behind her suddenly. Snaking his arms around her waist and pressing his half-hard erection into her butt, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you in heat, bitch?" he breathed, placing a few searing kisses along her graceful neck. The woman responded with a sly smile and a quiet, breathy laugh, arching her neck to allow him better access to her throat and her back to grind her butt into his crotch. Her master smiled against her neck, giving it a parting kiss before gently pushing her away with a low chuckle and the instructions, "wait for me in your room." The woman gave him one last sidelong smile and sauntered off, hips swaying, down the hallway to the left.

The man gave her back another smile and turned down the same hall, entering a different room through the first doorway on his left. There he found a dark-haired woman working at a computer, her back turned towards him. Sensing him in the room, the woman turned and her pale eyes warmed as she smiled at the reclining form of her master as he leaned against the open door, unbuttoning his orange silk dress shirt, the colour of his shirt and hair bright against the dark stain of the wood.

"Temari said you had a message for me," he said, stepping forward and sitting on the corner of the long, dark walnut desk between them, twisting to look down at the woman.

"Y-yes!" Hinata stammered, her eyes lingering on the gradually increasing expanse of chest being revealed as her master unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. With a rising blush, she swallowed hard (her master smiled at this reaction) and turned back to the computer, pulling up her notes on the message someone had left for her master. "M-master Gaara called 8 minutes ago, asking if you would be free for a drink sometime later this week. He said that he should be at home by 2000 hours." She glanced down at her lap, not daring to look up at her master and his gorgeous body again.

"Mm. He's working late again." Naruto mused. "He called 8 minutes ago, you said?" He asked, turning to her for confirmation, and Hinata nodded at her lap. "He probably tried my office first. I must've just missed his call." He continued thinking aloud. "He'll be wanting to talk about the new deal, no doubt." Tapping the desk idly, he rose and turned towards the door. "Thank you, Hinata," He said briskly, walking towards the door. "I'll call him after dinner tonight, then." As he reached the door he paused, and added as an afterthought, "Are you cooking tonight, Hinata?" When she nodded at her lap again, he chuckled. "Good." he said with a grin and set off down the hall towards Temari's room, his silk shirt blowing open in his haste.

Hinata blushed as she realized why he had asked, and made a mental note to cook a large dinner. They would be _hungry_.

---

TBC

Author's notes:

I was going to have Naruto ask Hinata where the boys (well, men, I guess XP) of the harem were… but it just didn't flow well. So I'll just keep you all in suspense for now ;).

I'm also not too happy with the flow of the opening paragraph. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know.

Also, (in case you're surprised by naruto having temari as a sex slave…) the way I chose who was who in this story doesn't necessarily have to do with their position in the manga / anime… some of it was also my perception of their character and what worked in my mind XP


End file.
